Hope for an existance
by Of-Light-and-Shadow
Summary: Movieverse,2 years have passed since the battle for the Allspark.Will the news of a terrorist attack on an Army base give the hope of new life to the Autobots? Those of you who haven't seen the New Transformers movie should do so before reading this story
1. Chapter 1

-1Whoo!! The movie transformers is finally out!! I'm gonna watch it till I'm sick of it!

Prelude

Location: Death valley Center of higher technology.

Date: 10/23/09

Time: 23:45 hours

SFC Sandra Kenton walked threw the quite corridors of the quiet Military institution.

A clip board that had seen better day was held in front of her as she checked off her security route.

She paused in front of a locked door and gazed threw the bullet proof glass a small smile slipped across her face at what she saw.

On a table lay the form of what looked like the statue a young girl around the age of 16 or 17 made out of silver, wires and stretched from the girl to the monitors surrounding her.

Sgt Kenton pulled on the door handle to make sure it was secure then checked it off on the clip board, pleasant memories washing threw her mind as she continued on her nightly route.

Two years ago Earth gained an unexpected visit by a Robotic Race called Transformers.

Who where in search of an Object known as the Allspark the one and only source of life for them and their war torn planet.

Unfortunately their war had followed them to Earth.

The race had two factions, one ((the Decepticons as they where called)) wanted only destruction and domination of the entire universe and would Destroy and kill anyone or anything that got in their way.

While the other ((Autobots)) wished for the peace and freedom of all sentient beings, and would do anything with in their power to protect those around them.

When the Allspark was found the battle was brutal, both sides lost.

In the end the Autobot won as the Allspark was shoved in to the chest of the Decepticon leader Megatron by a Sam Witwicky killing the robot instantly.

All that was on record that was left of the faction was an F-22 raptor and a damaged police cruiser.

During that battle one of them had saved her and her at the time boyfriend's life by inadvertently stopping a building from falling on them as they tried to get out of the city,

Two weeks later they where confronted by Government agents and were given a large sum of money to keep quiet about the whole incident.

Six months later, she was offered a position here.

After she learned what the place was actually for she snatched up the opportunity.

According to the files she had read, the Transformers lost all chances of survival when the Allspark was destroyed.

After the disbanding of sector 7 they had confiscated all the records on NBE1 and the Cube, the US Government found away for them to continue their race.

Sgt Kenton leapt at the chance to help The Autobots in order to repay them for saving her life.

She was allowed the opportunity to personally give them the gift of life.

SFC Kenton sat the clip board down at her station and glanced at the security camera monitors then sat down her self.

A quick glance at her watch told her that the next shift would be coming on duty in about ten minutes.

With her back turned momentarily, she didn't notice one of the monitors display a dark form running threw the corridors stopping at the door that held SFC Kentons gift and slipping in side.

10/24/09

00:00 hours

The silence of the night was shattered as the Death Valley military base shook with a deafening explosion.

No one noticed a figure carrying a small bundle over his shoulders as he slipped threw a hole in the perimeter fence.

A black haired man placed the bundle in the back and climbs into a small datsun truck then drove away.

In the back of the beat up truck small silver hand poking from under the canvas cover glistened in the fire light as the truck vanished into the night.

That morning Sgt Kenton was found dead, buried under the burned rubble of the building that had been her station.

As authorities cleared the area a man dressed in a black suite and sunglasses flipped open his cell phone and held it to his ear.

"Sir Project quicksilver has been compromised the body is nowhere to be found." He watched silently as Military truck pulled up and soldiers began loading the debris.

"Yes sir" He responed.

After being given his orders he closed the phone and motioned for then rest of the agents that it was time to leave.

Well this is another of my crazy ideas for a story, tell me what you think.

Its amazing what will pop in to your head at 1 in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every one sorry for not updating soon Things at work have been crazy, I will Update next as soon as I can

I do not own Transformers or any of said characters I do own; Quicksilver, Toshi, Mr. Coral, and Prof. Lennon.

* * *

Four Vehicles sat alone at a run down truck stop, a blue and red semi sat a bit away from the rest.

On the outside it looked like a normal peter-built sleeper semi((1)) with a Flame decal on its hood and down its sides, but under that hood was a vast intelligence that was currently processing a newly discovered problem.

In front of a Diner that looked like it was going to fall down any second, sat a bright yellow Chevy Camaro with twin racing strips, A black GMC Topkick pickup with silver Smoke stacks, as well as a Neon green Fire and Rescue H2 Hummer.

All three having Extraterrestrial intelligence under their hoods.

A small bell rang as the Diner door opened allowing two teenagers to exit the run down building each carrying a foam plate.

One was a Boy with short curly brown hair who had a slightly green ting to his skin and the look on his face threatened to get rid of what ever was in his stomach.

The other was a Girl around the same age with long brown hair who was covering her mouth to keep from laughing, her face was bright red from the effort and now and then a snicker could be heard escaping from under her hand.

"Ugh I think I'm gonna be sick." The boy muttered leaning on the Camaro.

"What's wrong Sam? I'm not picking up any Viruses." A voice replied from the Hummer as it pulled up next to him.

The Girl behind him couldn't hold it in this time and cracked up tears spilling as she doubled over in laughter holding on to the hummer for support.

Sam glared at his girlfriend.

"It's not funny Michaela Did you see the way she was staring at me!? I felt like she was going to eat me for lunch!" He cried.

The Topkick beside him revved its engine. "Do you wish me to terminate?" A voice asked from the giant black vehicle.

Sam thumped his head on the room of the yellow car "Bee please run me over."

Michaela regained control and patted the Hummer's hood. "No Ratchet he's fine he only almost got jumped by a blond Bimbo in there, and Ironhide I don't think Optimus would like that very much." She told the black truck.

Ironhide mumbled incoherently as Ratchet looked up what the teenager next to him had said.

Ironhide backed out and pulled up next to the semi as the kids sat next to Bumble bee and ate their meal.

"Did John Keller offer anymore information on the explosion in Death Valley?" Asked the weapons specialist.

Air hissed threw Optimus Prime's lines and vents in a human like sigh. "No, Keller hasn't gotten any more either. It seems what ever this Project Quicksilver is, the government wishes to keep it hidden." The semi responded.

The Camaro pulled up to the other side of the Autobot leader. "What do you wish for us to do?" Asked the static filled voice.

"I have decided that you and Ratchet will go to the base to try and find any information you can on the Project. Ironhide will and see if he can find any evidence on who attacked the base, while Keller and I will research to find out what the project is." Optimus explained.

"And Ironhide try not blowing anyone to bits" Came Ratchets request as Sam and Michaela climbed into Bumble bee.

The Large black pickup muttered something incomprehensible in response.

"Autobots roll out!" Optimus said as they all pulled out of the truck stop, leaving only a lone dust devil to dance in their wake.

Mr. Coral walked threw the main room of an underground facility. Short blond hair was brushed towards the back of his head as pale blue eyes glanced around the room.

A medium length glass case sat in the middle of the room tubes and wires where attached to the sides as nitrogen fog rolled off the glass and vanished around the legs of several scientists working on the pod like object.

On the inside, a small silver humanoid object could be seen threw the glass.

"How is the project going Prof. Lennon?" Mr. Coral asked.

An older man in a long white lab coat with short black hair graying slightly at the temples glanced up from reading a report over a woman's shoulder.

"Her main and secondary processors have been completely purged; Reprogramming will begin as soon as the new software has been downloaded." He replied gazing at the small sliver statue of a sleeping girl inside the chamber.

Mr. Coral nodded as he placed his hand on the glass "It's amazing the detail, Technology and tax funds our government will place into something that will be used for destruction. Yet our own people are sorely lacking in medical care and education. It's high time they learned a lesson… and we will be the ones to teach it to them with their own weaponry." He muttered.

Mr. Coral removed his hand from the glass and turned to walk out. "I want her to be finished by the end of the week. I will return then." With one last glance toward the silver sleeping girl he walked out.

That evening every one was running around the room, three people crowded around the pod trying to stabilize the contents as Prof. Lennon rushed in to the chamber

"What's going on in here?!" He shouted his eyes widened as he spotted a crack in the pods glass shielding.

"We're losing containment. Energy readings are off the charts!!" One of the younger Scientists shouted back.

A hose burst from the side of the casing spraying CO2 every where, several people cried out in pain as some part of their body was frozen instantly.

The lights flickered and anything hooked up to an outlet started spewing sparks, a few seconds later a blue wave erupted from the pod shattering the glass casing and washed threw out the room.

Several electronics burst to life, as arms and legs appeared from their cases and started shooting and jumping on anything that moved.

With in a matter of minutes everyone in the room was dead or dieing. The lights flickered and went out as another wave energy washed threw the room sizzling almost every rouge electronic in room.

Inside the pod the sleeping girl was no longer sleeping as glowing eyes stared out in to the now dark Chamber.

To the left of the pod sat a desk, on top of it a computer case was turned in to little more the fibers as a black Robot ripped threw its confinement.

It froze weapons pulsing as a loud thump sounded across the room. Bright blue optics narrowed as it spotted a small silver being on the floor in front of the pod.

Two days later a black form pulled a slightly smaller silver form threw the shadows and into a dark alley.

Blue optics gazed out into the lit street making sure every thing was clear and no one was coming before they vanished back into the shadows.

A Black Mech sat down on an old crate and watched the smaller silver form gaze at its surroundings.

Toshi smiled at the silver girl in front of him as he sifted threw his memory files.

When he had come online he had been in full combat mode after he tried to transform only to find that he was wrapped in thick fabric.

It was a small matter to get free but once doing so, he was surprised at what he had seen.

The entire room looked like a battle field as Mechs of varying sizes and models lay strewn among mangled human bodies across the floor.

Blood and Energon mingled together into a shallow pool around a small pod in the center of the room. The sound of some thing falling to the floor almost sent his systems freezing with fear, weapons ready he turned to see what caused the disturbance.

He stopped when he spotted a small silver humanoid on the ground in front of the pod he was quite sure it hadn't been there before.

Jumping off the Desk he crept silently towards the being several scans told him that it was giving off a strange energy signal that spiked every few minutes.

He crept closer his weapons slowly folded back in to his arms as he realized the Thing wasn't going to attack.

Toshi jumped back weapons ready once more as the figure pushed it's self off the ground standing unbalanced. White optics gazed out at him as a feminine face smiled up at him.

* * *

What do ya thing Good, Bad, Ugly, Needs to be killed and never continued? Tell me what you think.

((1)) A Sleeper Semi; Is a Semi with a small room in the back of the cab.


	3. Author's Note

Hey all, I'm back! Unfortunately I have recently reread all of my stories and after doing so I wanted Ironhide to blast me into oblivion…My grammar and spelling is awful I'm amazed I got any positive reviews... I am truly honored that you, my wonderful and faithful readers have stuck with me this long. So I will be deleting all of my stories and rewriting them.

If there are any discrepancies please feel free to point them out.

Thanks for all of the reviews every one! ^_^

P.S Dark Nova, Stop picken on me!


End file.
